Foamtara Oneshot
by Serendipitous-Slug
Summary: Feng couldn't believe his eyes  or his mouth  when he saw the most beautiful girl the world.


As he watched through the bushes he could already feel his mouth begin to salivate. She sat on a large rock next to the river bank as she hummed to herself and combed out her long dark brown hair. This girl, Katara he had heard the Avatar call her, was already the talk of the town. Not only because of the company she kept, but because of her beauty. Feng had wandered around the village hoping to catch another glimpse of Katara only to realize how many other men had been trying to do the same. He lucked out when he overheard one of her companions mention she had went to the river. Feng hadn't been planning on following her but each step he took seemed to bring him closer to the river and Katara.

Feng inhaled steeply and his heartbeat quickened as Katara slipped her tunic over her head and threw it on to the shore, now only in a short cotton top and pants. She continued her humming as she bended water to wash over her arms and neck, cooling her off from the hot day. Feng absent mindedly brought his hand up to wipe the foam growing on his upper lip but as he brought his arm down, he brushed against the bush, causing a quiet but distinct sound that reverberated around the enclosed river bank. Katara reeled around, standing on the rock with her hands up and ready to bend if needed. "Who's there?" she called.

Feng cursed himself and then stepped from behind the bushes, his hands up, surrendering. "I don't mean any harm. I was just passing by." Feng turned to leave but Katara's voiced called him back.

"Oh, it's okay, I was just startled a little." She stepped off the rock and onto the bank. "Are you that guy from the village, the one who, you know…?"

Feng looked to his feet, embarrassment flaming in his cheeks. "Yes." He admitted. The people of his village had all come to accept and become used to his…condition. It wasn't often that he had to explain himself. Especially to a pretty girl.

"It's Nothing to be embarrassed about. Aang is the Avatar, everybody gets a little worked up over him." Feng watched from the corner of his eye as Katara pulled her tunic back over her head and adjusted the belt. She walked over to him and stuck out her hand. "My name is Katara."

"I'm Feng." He shook her hand and looked up from the ground. His attraction for her was magnified when he saw her up close. She was shorter than him, just by a head, but something about her emanated strength that he found sexy.

"Well Feng, I was just about go back to the village, will you walk with me?"

Feng managed to nod.

As they walked Katara told him about her adventures with the Avatar, about learning water bending and her life. She also asked him many questions. By the time they reached the door of the house Katara was staying in, Feng felt very comfortable and no longer afraid.

"Katara, can I be honest with you?"

"Yes, of course Feng. We are friends now." She smiled warmly. Her pink lips distracted him for a moment but he continued.

"The Avatar wasn't the reason I foamed earlier. It was you."

Feng watched as Katara continued to smile but was silent. "A-and I wasn't passing by earlier. I was watching you through the bushes. I know that sounds awful but I-"

"I knew you were. It doesn't bother me. Feng, can_ I_ be honest now?"

"Yes Katara." Feng felt his hands grow sweaty. Now was when she ran away screaming, he knew it.

"I was hoping to run into you as well. When I saw you foaming I-" she looked away for a moment, her cheeks flushing. "I was actually really turned on."

Katara looked into his eyes and Feng's now foaming to the brim mouth.

"Kiss me, Feng." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Feng wrapped his own arms around her waist, pulling her closer, as he brought his face down to hers. He kissed her softly first, then more vigorously as their lips slide around in the slippery foam.

When they finally broke apart, Feng gazed down at Katara. The foam across her face and neck as well as the bits in her hair made him smile. Never had he felt more happy, more loved.

"Katara, I think I love you." He said quietly.

"Kiss me again Foamy."


End file.
